


I Haven't Been a Child for a Long, Long Time

by MrsNefretEmerson



Series: Selections from the Spy Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNefretEmerson/pseuds/MrsNefretEmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy's twelfth birthday party isn't one he’ll ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Been a Child for a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> The last two in this series were pretty lighthearted. This one, not so much.

“Little boy, it’d be much easier for everybody if you told us where the-“

The man stared in shock at the knife in his heart before falling to the floor, dead. The small blond boy looked down at his robes and couldn’t tell whose blood was whose.

Seconds later the door burst open.

“Draco darling?”

“Mother? Father?” his voice was shaking.

“It’s alright now son. Is he dead?”

“Yes.”

“I wish I could say, love, that the first one’s the hardest, but in some ways it’s the easiest.”

“Best hurry Draco, or Greg will have eaten all your birthday cake.”  


End file.
